Neville Proves a Point
Neville Proves a Point 'is the eighth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, The Kirk Ronan Branch Line grows busier every day. Which means more work for Russell, the tank engine that works there. That's why the Fat Controller brough in Neville, an SR Bulleid 01 who looks like a diesel. Unfortunely, some engines thought he was a diesel! Keep reading to see what happened. Love, The Author Plot Russell was having a hard time mantaining the Kirk Ronan Branch Line by himself. There was lots of passengers and goods and he could not carry them by himself. One day, he was late at Kellsthorpe Road for James' train. "Finally. Where have you been?" asked James. "Sorry," replied Russell. "I was taking a goods train down to Kirk Ronan but I was delayed at the port." "You poor engine. Seems like there's too much work on your branch line." "Yeah. Would you want to help me?" "What, no! I would never want to work on a branch line again. That'd be disgusting." James' Guard blew the whistle and waved his green flag and James steamed away. That night, the Fat Controller came to see him. "I've heard you're overworked. So, I'm bringing another engine to help you out. He's larger than you, so he'll be able to handle goods easily." "Thank you, Sir." A couple days later, Russell was getting fired up for work when he saw an engine puffing towards him. He looked more like a diesel, but he was puffing steam. Presently, the engine stopped on the turntable and the Fat Controller got out. "Russell, meet Neville. He is part of the Q1 class from the Southern Railway. He has been preserved at the National Railway Mueseum, but is now part of our railway. And just to clarify, he is not a diesel." "I see then. You look awfully lot like a diesel," commented Russell. "I know, but I'm not one," replied Neville. "Anyways. Welcome to Sodor, Neville. I hope you enjoy the line, it's very beautiful. Your first goods train to Kirk Ronan is due in half an hour. Don't let those silly trucks trick you." So Neville filled up with coal and water and then coupled up to his line of trucks and set off. Neville soon arrived at Kirk Ronan and was uncoupled from his trucks. Presently, a workman came up to him. "There you are! New parts for the Dieselworks have arrived. We need you to take them to Kellsthorpe Road for 'Arry and Bert." "Right away," called Neville's Driver. Soon, Neville returned to Kellsthorpe Road where 'Arry and Bert were waiting. "Hey! Look who's this!" jeered 'Arry. "A new engine yet he looks just like us!" said Bert. "Like us? Looks more like an ugly duckling!" laughed 'Arry. The Smelting Diesels burst out with laughter. Then James passed pulling a goods train. He saw 'Arry and Bert laughing and saw Neville with them. He had not seen Neville properly. "Huh! He must be friends with the diesels." He also didn't see Russell puff out of the Sheds towards 'Arry and Bert. "Hey! Knock it off you two. You hurt his feelings. Your parts are here, so be off!" "Yes, Sir." "Thank you," said Neville. "They, they were teasing me about my shape. It is odd for a steam engine I will admit." Just then, Henry puffed in. "Hullo, Russell. Who's the new engine?" "I'm Neville." "Nice to meet you. I'm Henry. Are you alright?" "'Arry and Bert were teasing him," explained Russell. "Ah well. Never mind them." (Guard's whistle blows) "Better get going." (Henry puffs away) "I better fetch my coaches. Molly will be here any minute with some coal trucks. When she arrives, just shunt the trucks to the coal hopper." "OK." Quite soon, Molly arrived. "Oh, there's so many trucks," sighed Molly. "Well, here are yours, uh . . ." "Neville." "Neville, OK. I'm Molly, I work with Dodger at the Coal Mines and it's - dirty work, I'm afraid. But I don't mind." Neville shunted the trucks near the coal hopper and workmen began to load the coal. "Well, better be off. Lots of stations need coal as well. Oh, come you stupid trucks!" "Hold back! Hold back!" Molly gave them a bump. "Hey, watch it!" "Get moving, you! Oh, its no use. I need help. Can you help me, Neville?" "I don't have another goods train until a while later, so sure." Neville was coupled on behind and together they moved the noisy trucks out. Meanwhile, James was talking to Percy and Gordon about what he had seen earlier. "I saw Neville with the diesels. They were laughing and chatting!" "And who's Neville?" asked Percy. "He's a new diesel on Sodor. They probably want to scrap us." Then, Molly and Neville puffed in with their line of coal trucks. "Look! There he is now." "You idiot," said Gordon. "He's a steam engine." "Really? He looks more like a diesel." "And he's helping Molly with some heavy coal trucks. He can't be that bad after all." "Nonsense. Just you wait and see." Molly and Neville were approaching the coal hopper. "Steady now!" called Molly. But Neville didn't stop in time. He accidently bumped into Molly! "Careful!" "Sorry." "You see! He bumped her!" James told Gordon. "I'm sure it was an accident," replied Gordon. Molly and Neville were uncoupled and came over to the station to see what was going on. "Aha! So, Neville, why do you bump us steam engines. 'Cause 'Arry and Bert told you so, huh?" "He wasn't bumping me, he was -" "And what's your next plan, eh?" "James, he wasn't doing anything bad." "Really? He bumped you. 'Arry and Bert must've told him to bump steam engines." "He's friends with 'Arry and Bert?" "That's weird." "Oh, the indignity." "No, I'm not!" "Yes you are. I saw you laughing with them!" Neville didn't know how to defend himself, so instead he chuffed away as fast as he could! "Great going. You hurt his feelings," said Molly. "Congradulations," added Gordon, sarcastically. "He just doesn't want to admit it, does he?" replied James, firmly. Gordon's Guard blew his whistle and waved the green flag and he steamed off in a huff. Molly left without a word and Percy went to fetch James' coaches. Meanwhile, Henry was having trouble with some trucks. "On! On! Faster! Faster!" laughed the trucks. "No! Not faster!" Henry's Driver applied the brakes, but it was no use. The trucks surged on! Meanwhile, Neville had reached Knapford where Harvey and Rocky were resting. "Hullo," called Harvey cheerfully. "I've never seen you around." "I'm new. My name's Neville." "Ah, well, I'm Harvey." "And I'm Rocky. What's wrong?" Neville explained the situation. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can clear this situation up." Then, Henry raced past! "Fizzling fireboxes! Seems like Henry's in trouble. We better go in case of an accident!" said Harvey. "Come with us. We might need your help," said Rocky. "Alright," replied Neville nervously. Indeed Henry was in trouble. "I'm going too fast!" he wailed. Molly was chuffing along the line when Henry passed! Then, she saw Harvey, Neville and Rocky. She raced on after them. Henry was heading towards Tidmouth Harbour. "Clear the lines! It's a runaway train!" Henry went through the station and right into the Harbour! The buffers loomed ahead! "Ah!" Henry smashed the buffers and stopped, partly on the rails, dangling above the sea. Molly, Neville, Rocky and Harvey soon arrived. Harvey and Rocky anchored Henry whilst Molly carefully took the trucks and Henry's tender, carefully away. "Alright, Neville. It's up to you now," said Rocky. Neville was coupled on to Henry and began to heave as hard as he could. Percy and James had heard the commotion and came to watch. "Look, Neville wants to throw Henry into the sea!" "No, silly. He's helping Henry onto the track," replied Percy. "See?" "Go to it Neville!" they cheered and blew their whistles. "Quiet! I'm concentrating!" replied Neville. "Oh, sorry." With all his might, Neville pulled and pulled. Harvey and Rocky heaved too and soon they pulled Henry back onto firm, dry rails. Everyone cheered and Neville was very pleased with himself. "Thanks," sighed Henry. "I owe you one." "No problem." "Well James," said Molly, sternly. "What do you say to Neville?" James was ashamed. He went over to Neville. "Neville, I'm sorry I was so rude to you. You may look like a diesel, but you're very friendly and a really useful engine." "It's alright. I was just confused because I don't know why you thought I was laughing with 'Arry and Bert." "It was at Kellsthorpe Road." "About that," began Henry, who couldn't help but overhear. "'Arry and Bert were teasing him. Russell and I had to 'shoo' them away." "I didn't see you properly and I jumped to conclusions too quickly," sighed James. "It's alright. It was a mistake. Now let's get back to work, shall we?" Neville is now great friends with all the engines. They never mistake him for a diesel now and they enjoying talking to him at Kellsthorpe Road. And Neville loved working on the Kirk Ronan Branch Line. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Russell *Harvey *Molly *Neville *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt *Dodger (''mentioned) Locations *Kellsthorpe Road *Kirk Ronan *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Harbour *Vicarstown Coal Mines (''mentioned')'' ''''Trivia *This episode is based off the ninth season episode, "Thomas and the New Engine" from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. *During James and Russell's conversation at Kellsthorpe Road, James recalls when he had to work on Edward's Branch Line in Points of No Return. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes